


im too old for cyber-bullying

by babyvagabond



Series: that one where you're dating ryan [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: But Mostly Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, but idk i wrote it so im posting it, this is kinda vent-y and im not too confident in it being like. good??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvagabond/pseuds/babyvagabond
Summary: you finally show ryan some pretty shitty comments u've been getting after the anouncement of ur engagement, and he is definitely not happy.loosely based on something that happened to me





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got some rlly shitty comments on a youtube video i made and i rlly wished i had someone to support me so i wrote this so i could metaphorically cry on ryans shoulder

You were laying in your bed, hugging a pillow close and desperately trying to keep your crying quiet. It didn’t work, however. Your fiancé passed by the mostly closed door, then backtracked and came in. He whispered your name and sat on the bed, rubbing your back. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
You sniffled and shook your head, pressing your face into the pillow. Ryan pulled you closer, so you were laying across his lap, but your head still rested on the mattress. He traced shapes on your back.  
“Clearly something’s wrong. What happened?” You shrugged in response. “Baby,” he said, in that tone of voice he got when he “wasn’t going to ask again.” But his words were gentler, the tone sugar coated with concern.  
“‘s nothing…” you insisted. Ryan didn’t respond, and when you peeked out at him he had his no-nonsense face on. You sighed and sat up. “It’s just…” You looked away, and after a moment of searching for words you knew you wouldn’t find, you handed him your phone.  
Ryan furrowed his brow, but otherwise showed no emotion. You directed him through a couple pages, showing him a reddit thread, comments on both Achievement Hunter videos and the videos on your own channel, and a tumblr confessions blog where half the posts were about you. After browsing through everything you showed him, Ryan locked your phone and handed it back to you. You looked up at him, your eyes filling with tears and anxiety. You began to cry again while Ryan spent a few minutes that felt like hours processing what he’d just seen.  
Ryan wiped your tears away and asked, “How long has this been going on?”  
You looked away to try and avoid having to answer, but Ryan grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. He said your name in a warning tone.  
“S-since you announced the engagement…” you finally said. Ryan’s face showed no emotion, and then suddenly his rage was so intense that you could feel it filling the room.  
“People have been sending you hate and death threats for eight months?!”  
Your breath caught in your throat and you nodded. You’d never been scared of Ryan, and even though this wasn’t directed at you, you had to fight the urge to hide under the bed.  
“God, why would someone do this? You’re my fianceé! Are they so invested in their- their headcanons that they’re telling you to end the engagement? Why didn’t you tell me about this?”  
You were trembling and your voice came out much smaller than you expected when you whispered, “I-I didn’t want you to have to worry about it…”  
Ryan realized then that he was too worked up about this. The love of his life was frightened by him. He took a few deep breaths and willed himself to calm down. “I suppose I’m more worried about you,” he admitted. The usual gentle and loving tone had returned to his voice now, and it calmed you down in mere seconds.  
“Me?” you whispered.  
“You shouldn’t be dealing with this on your own… No, you shouldn’t be dealing with this at all. I want you to stop looking at this stuff, okay?”  
“But-” Ryan shushed you and pulled you to lean against his chest. “I know,” he sighed. “It’s your twitter, your channel, your tumblr and Rooster Teeth accounts. I just need you to spend a few days off of social media. Can you do that for me, my love?” You nodded in response. “Good girl,” he cooed. “I’m going to take care of this, okay?”  
“How…?” you squeaked.  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
Ah, there was your fiancé, with his stupid, cryptic answers. There was no use asking about it anymore. You knew nothing would get him to talk.  
“Alright…” you sighed.  
Ryan smiled at you and shifted around on the bed, until he was half sitting against the headboard and you were half in his lap, your head rested on his chest. He alternated between rubbing your back and playing with your hair, but every few minutes or so, he’d take his hand away and you could hear his fingers tapping on his screen.  
“What are you-” you started, but Ryan shushed you.  
“Don’t worry about it, baby.”  
You groaned and tipped your head back to look at him. “Please tell me what you’re doing?”  
Ryan smiled and leaned down to kiss you, but you reached up and pushed his face away. “You aren’t gonna distract me with kisses again! I’m not gonna fall for that anymore!” You pouted when he laughed at you, and when he leaned down to kiss you, you let him. He pulled back to type away at his phone, but you reached up and tried to grab it out of his hands. Ryan raised an eyebrow, and held the phone above his head. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
“I wanna know what you’re doing!” you whined.  
“You really aren’t going to let kisses distract you, huh? I’m talking to Geoff.”  
“About the comments?”  
“Yes.” Ryan said simply, going back to texting. You tried to grab at his phone again, but Ryan easily held it out of your reach before your fingers could get close to the phone. “Are you done?”  
You sighed heavily and nodded.  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Ryan dragged you to the Achievement Hunter office with him, rather than walking you to your office before heading off on his own.  
“Ryan, I have work to do!” you whined, but it wasn’t very genuine. You were more than happy to hang out with Ryan and his co-workers.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Ryan mumbled. You were almost jogging to keep up with Ryan’s long strides. You were beginning to worry when Ryan shoved you ahead of him into the building. You expected to hear yelling from the office, but it was surprisingly quiet. Maybe some of them were late…?  
But when you walked into the office, the whole crew was there. Everyone turned to look at you when the door slammed open. Someone whispered your name and you turned to look at Ryan. He put a hand on your hip and pressed a kiss to your forehead.  
Geoff said your name again and you looked over your shoulder at him. “Why didn’t you tell us this was going on?”  
You sighed and rested your head on Ryan’s shoulder. He rubbed your back and after a moment, led you to the couch. He sat next to you, and you leaned against him. He wrapped an arm around you and watched Geoff pull up a chair and sit down across from the couch.  
“What did you do…?” you whispered, afraid to look at him.  
“I posted a journal, and we’re disabling comments on our videos.”  
“Geoff-” you started, but he cut you off.  
“No, I don’t want to hear it. This isn’t okay. You’re part of the company, you’re marrying one of my closest friends, you’re part of our family. We aren’t going to tolerate this. You’ve gotten death threats. This is serious.”  
Ryan’s grip tightened around you. You nodded and took one of his hands. “Okay…” you whispered.  
“Any threats posted on the website will earn them a permanent ban.” Geoff went on.  
“Please, Geoff, I don’t want to start any problems. That’s why I didn’t say anything! And this stuff must’ve happened before with Michael and Lindsay-”  
“Lindsay was already well-liked by the audience,” Michael piped up. “There was disappointment, but mostly support. You’re behind the scenes. No one really knows you. The disappointment easily slipped to anger.”  
You looked up at Ryan and he nodded in agreement. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just… Fire me or something?”  
“Oh, God, no. We’re not gonna do that. Your job shouldn’t be in danger just because you’re marrying me.” Ryan had a growl in his voice and you nodded.  
“She should be in videos!” Gavin suggested.  
Geoff and Ryan’s gazes snapped to Gavin and he squirmed. “Uh, y’know, like Michael said. No one knows her! Maybe they’ll like her.”  
Geoff grunted and nodded, not wanting to tell Gavin his idea was good. Geoff and Ryan looked back to you. You looked up to Ryan. “Would you be okay with that?”  
You thought for a moment before nodding. “Only if you leave comments on.”  
Ryan looked to Geoff who nodded slowly. “Alright, then. We’ll find something to record with you.” Geoff stood and put back the chair he’d taken from Ryan’s desk.  
“Do you want me to walk you back to your office?” Ryan whispered, and you nodded. 

 

\---------------------------------- 

 

Your video had been up on YouTube for over a week by now, and you still hadn’t read the comments. You’d deleted the Twitter app from your phone, and avoided the RT site as best you could. You were terrified. Ryan, nor any of his co-workers, had said anything to you yet. You weren’t sure if that were good or bad, and that scared you even more. The fear kept you up at night.  
This night was particularly bad. Tears kept welling in your eyes, and you fought them back, but to no avail. Suddenly you were sobbing, sat up in bed with your head in your hands. The bed shifted beside you and Ryan wrapped his arms around your waist.  
“You ‘kay…?” he mumbled. His sleepy voice made you feel a little better.  
“Wh-what if everyone h-hates me?!” you gasped. Ryan sat up fully and pulled you closer. “No one will hate you. You’re perfect. Have you not looked yet?”  
“No…” you whispered. “Have you?”  
Ryan answered by pulling you down, your head rested on his shoulder. He grabbed his phone, wincing at the bright light. You giggled a little and Ryan huffed at you as he turned his brightness down.  
“What are we doing?” you asked. Your heart dropped into your stomach when Ryan pulled up your video on YouTube. “No, Ryan, YouTube comments are the worst!” Ryan hushed you and muted the video. He scrolled down to the comments and began reading them aloud to you. Tears were already slipping down your cheeks before you could process what Ryan was saying.  
You sat up and grabbed the phone from Ryan’s hands. You had to read for yourself. You found yourself sobbing again, for a different reason this time.  
There were an overwhelming amount of positive comments about you, your chemistry with Ryan, and how well you fit in with the rest of the guys. Some even asked if you could become part of the main team. And sure, there were the mean comments. There always were. There were just as many hateful comments about you as there was about the other Achievement Hunters.  
“Th-they like me…” you whispered to your fiancé.  
“They love you.” Ryan corrected. He pulled you down into his arms again and kissed you. “Now go to sleep.”  
You giggled and nodded, nuzzling into Ryan. “I love you,” you whispered.  
“Me too,” Ryan mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh there might be some stuff that was italicized when i wrote it and it might not be anymore but im on mobile and dont feel like figuring out how to fix it.


End file.
